1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia based audio/video (AV) players and more particularly to a portable device adapted to releasably attach to a multimedia based AV player and having a speaker assembly for amplifying sound and a magnifying lens for magnifying pictures or video shown on the screen of the AV player.
2. Related Art
MP3 players are very popular recently. Also, iPod available from Apple Computer, Inc. is popular. A person may operate an iPod to listen to music or watch pictures or video on its screen. The screen typically has a size of 2.5″ due to compactness of iPod. Quality of pictures or video shown on the screen is fairly good. However, a person may experience eye strain after a relatively long period time of watching (e.g., two hours). The eye strain may be worse when the person also watches translated script on the bottom of the screen while a foreign movie is being played.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional digital AV player and FIG. 2 shows a conventional multimedia based AV player. Both prior AV players are equipped with speakers and charging means. However, no means is provided for magnifying pictures or video shown on the screen of either AV player. Also, they are relatively bulky. Thus, a need for improvement exists.